The present disclosure relates to a friction compensation control apparatus and method of a motor driven power steering (MDPS) system.
The MDPS system controls a motor to apply light and comfortable steering feeling during low-speed operation of a vehicle, and controls the motor to apply heavy and safe steering feeling during high-speed operation of the vehicle. During an emergency situation, the MDPS system controls the motor to rapidly perform steering, thereby providing an optimal steering environment to a driver.
The related technology is disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 10-2013-0139081 published on Dec. 20, 2013.